Terryman
"I laughed at other chojin. But singing Biggie Smalls songs, Catch the make rainbow to me. It was always surprisingly beautiful." Terryman (ロッテ・ヤンソン?, Hulk Hogan) is an imaginary person who appears in Yunigam's manganese "Kinnikuma" and its sequel "Kinnikuman II". Terryman was born in a family guy. Families own chojin items that have moved beyond generations. In his childhood, the other children dreamed of him coming from a rheumatism family, but he read a Night Fall novel and found a comfort. His grandmother taught a special song that invites the spirit and reassures them that Terryman has the spirit of making a rainbow. He decided to go to the Chojin Olympics and get Toads tools so we can collect family shops. AppearanceEdit Terryman Design a Terry is a short-tall Man. He has short orange hair and turquoise blue eyes. He has a pale skin tone and has freckles on his ass cheeks and nose. He has semi-glazed glasses with red frames and large circular lenses with a strong recipe that vigorously distorts the eyes. He has an ordinary Chojin uniform with a Black belt and a red ribbon army badge on his uniform. When he is not in his Dragon, he also has the bandwidth. The official name is The Terryman. The first event is the destruction of the "Americans came" monster. It is one of American boss-in-law who seems to be almost like human beings, but I am suffering from the symbol of the forehead, the symbol of "rice" and patriotism, and both shoulders. Silver blonde hair (blonde animation and JCS cover) and blue eyes have normal eyes. Sometimes, you dress the left eyelid (often not attached to animation). The skin color is the original skin color, but the animation is pink and it matches the skin color of Kinnikuman. Mr. Yoshinori Nakai, who is responsible for graphic arts, said he longed for knowing how the white people were moving. Monster Destroying Edition edit Monster Abdullah that appears in Japan was killed earlier than Kinnikuman. He will be a referendum of Japan and the Japanese superhero referee of Japan and will visit Kinnaku House to convey the brave divergence of Kinnikuman. At that time, the applicant entered the town for the star, and the boy who took the father as a hostage took the help of Terryman, but it is not gold and refused. An incomparable kinnikuman beat Terry and left Seyk as a star fighter. I reconsider my behavior with this Kinnikuman 's behavior and look for it further after Kinnikuman. This made Kinnikuman the best friend of life and gave me inspiration to fight against monsters and aliens that I see together in Japan. Magnum's pistol was used as a weapon when monsters were destroyed. It is time to see her next Natsuko this time. Terry is a parade of the city, unwillingly being mixed with the plan of Kinnikuman as leader of the project. He expressed concern about the degree of the Akko project which is too devoted to hearing his illusions. The impulse of the battery damaged him and his sick mixtape and Terryman, and overthrew the precious sheet of the ancestor Princes of the lot. This is the last straw, he kicks Kinnikuman in the balls so he could watch the room. The next morning Terryman told Kinnikuman that the project failed, abandoning him and wanting to do something with the parade. Later, later, Terry prove that Kinnikuman is struggling with a library parade. During the Chojin Olympics He is a representative of South Africa. Suddenly he suffered a fight after the last defeat of the king when he suffered from suffering. Therefore, Kinkakuma Kinki Corps could not see the disturbance of the gang sound. Despite the difficult fight in the Mexican Republic, in the first round Skyman who won a close friend of a special man, the same American representative. In the next semi-finals, I judged that Robin Mask had won, but I witnessed Kim Boom's man targeting Kinnikuman with a special rifle is that his left foot was injured by his mistake It was. He stood on the tire by pushing a scratch, but stepped in so as not to beat Robin 's career. He fought in a dirty battle different from the ordinary image. I am starting to rotate, but the wound opens, I will enter the Robin Boston club and give up. The third place of the ramenman battle eliminates one - sided attack attack of ramenmann. In the final race, please come to 2nd place of Kinnikuman and send advice of Robin Hijack. He returned after the event., Terryman arrives on time to save Kinnikuman and Brocken Jr becomes an angry Titan's spirit with ancient mixtape of his tower bridge. He sings and gives Akon a handmade Shiny Chariot's mask. When Terryman shows respect for the passion of an acre, Akoco is crying on its own. After that, we make Akkon, Brocken Jr and Kinniku Buster and reassure Titanus. In the first release, the star badge was attached to both arms with 6 or 4 hands, and the ears were rounded, which was a highlight of the uplift 12. 21. Superman Olympic Big Fight Hen editing edit When he participated in the destruction of the Lakka star and the Space Fighter, he joined as one of the US representatives at the Super Olympics at the Big Fight event held as soon as Kinnikuma was removed from the belt. It is the first victory candidate but stops the bullet train to help the lost track puppy to the 3 rd "Shinkansen attack" section rejected due to rule violation. In the final qualifying and final round of the Ultraman Olympic Games, he was called a commentator as a special guest and won a tight margin with the most popular supermodel in the world in the best match of the world before the last game. The author of this treatment said, "It was judged that chickens were improving for a while as they were active enough in the previous series, and they were disappointed," he said. Abilities Terri has the standard ability to use Chojin Kyudo and horseback riding, but his most important talent is communication skills with spiritual being. In Chojin Olympics, he takes home hometown to fill the spirit. The song was so powerful that the unhappy spirit soon settled and went to sleep again. He can also use special Moves that invite the spirit of the object. Golden mask edit Like other superhits, you can overcome the overwhelming power of the devil's six knights. One of Devil Knights, Kinnikuman, known as the hostage of the Planet Man human facial knight, was released in response to Walshman's tragic victory. In that case, it absorbed and revived the superpower of Planet Man. The remaining Satan Knight came to the body of Worth Kan and died and jumped into the recycling zone to help him. The confrontation with the body of Warsman, the strongest person of the Royal tribe Ashraman, the fifth ring of the third floor. Ashram who has the ability to capture dead Superman's weapons is strongly deprived of his weapons and struggles. Despite that it was shouting from the presenter of Asura, the control unit of Warsman turns into a pillow and will be saved. With this shock, the control device which can be called the rescue time fails. In order not to hurt him, Terryman asked him to hit the Asura Buster again. Suddenly ready to die, suddenly both hands of Buffalo's husband came up from Terry's shoulder and stopped the Asura Buster. With the power of Armi, Ashuraman falls and shocks are given to the steering gear to assist Warsman. The game has 20 counts and both ringouts, the only function of law is overwhelming army. After Kinnikuman acquired Ashram, he took his hand and saw the birthday of the driver of the new bundle technology · Kinney. Crystal BallEdit Terryman can speak with other people using crystal ball. It can also work like the internet. Category:Idol Choujin Category:Terry Clan Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Male characters Category:Characters from America Category:Seigi Choujin Category:WSA Category:Terry appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame where he has been arrested by Kankichi Ryotsu for eating at a steakhouse without paying.